


The Hannigram Christmas Holiday 2020 Drabbles

by CassieRaven



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Various holiday Christmas and New Years' drabble stories of our favorite murder husbands Hannibal and Will with others during the holiday season.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Darko (Charlie Countryman)/Beverly Katz, Grigg Harris/Lucas (Jagten), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	The Hannigram Christmas Holiday 2020 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [beefleafforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefleafforever/gifts), [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/gifts), [ahooel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahooel/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [thebeespatella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeespatella/gifts), [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts), [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [NicNack4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [Evalie3689](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalie3689/gifts), [Pia_Pia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pia_Pia/gifts), [julesver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesver/gifts), [CarnivalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/gifts), [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [YouAreMyDesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/gifts), [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts), [grahamcracker76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/gifts), [Murder_Cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [grantairess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/gifts), [Tyler_Durden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Durden/gifts), [krisBurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/gifts), [FannibalToast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/gifts), [Lazarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarys/gifts), [bravewhenfearful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/gifts), [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts).



> Greetings everyone, I hope you all had had a safe and as nice as it could be Christmas and New Years' Eve holidays back in 2020. I also hope you all are enjoying this new 2021 year as best as you all can as I am trying to find some positive in these hard times of Covid-19.
> 
> Here are some new stories, Drabble various stories I wrote for the December holiday month off and on when I had time in-home quarantine. These stories are all individual one-shot drabble short stories, each has Hannibal and Will together in various timelines of the Hannibal seasons series and in AU (Alternate Universe) setting enjoying the Christmas or New Year holidays with various characters and other ship character pairings. Some prompt stories may be related together story-wise, while others will not be related to being stand-alone prompt stories. It will be noted in the author's notes and side sub prompt/drabble notes whether a story is connected/or related to another story. 
> 
> These various prompt-drabble story one-shots all had no Beta-Reader, so far warning.
> 
> I've dedicated all of these stories to each and every one of my closest and wonderful friends, fellow artists, and writers/authors in the Hannibal and HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Fandoms of our beloved Fannibal Family. (They, You all know who you are that this is dedicated, this is all for you all!)
> 
> Please enjoy reading! XO

* * *

** Prompt/Drabble:  ** Cookies (Alongside with lots of Holiday Family Fluff-Feels, and Fluff! Have your tissues ready for this one!)

** Story Dedicated:  ** All of my favorite Fannibal Family and Friends out there. They all know who they are. XO

**Title:** Family Cookies  


* * *

Will was watching Hannibal, his husband. The once cannibal serial murdering former surgeon, psychiatrist, who now was his lover, and, now domestically legal partner (even if it had been under a new identity name-wise) inside their kitchen in its open floor Cuban design. 

Will, looked on as his beloved cannibal wearing his usual comfortable clothing for the cool Cuban afternoon weather was looking over his handwritten recipes.

"Were these the special cookies you told me that you have to deep fry instead of baking them in the oven for tonight and Christmas Day tomorrow", Will inquired with evidence of excitement and eager curiosity. 

Hannibal glanced up from the old recipe bound leathered worn book. It opened with pages of old family recipes. Each paper the pages that were handwritten in Lithuanian writing of both his and his Mother's handwriting. The once Simonetta Lecter née Sforza’s old inked flowing lettering of perfect penmanship followed by new pages he had added himself over the decades. The recipe bound book filled with old aged colored parchment and new aged perfected crafted expensive handmade paper. The combination of written recipes that were all penned with love and warming passion by both the late parent and still living Son. 

“These are them, why yes, Will. They are called Ausuki, in my native language. In Lithuania, we usually have them after holiday dinners on both Christmas and Easter holidays. Mother would call them by their common name, Which was, little ears when she and my Grandmother would make them on Christmas Eve and Christmas afternoon", Hannibal answered with a smile as he glanced up just as the oven timer began beeping. 

“Sounds like they would taste great to eat,” Will agreed, a smile forming on his face as he watched the older man slip on a pair of oven safety mitts before moving in quick strides to the oven.

“They were mine and my Mischa, my sister's favorite to indulge in eating during the Christmas festivities. I usually was always happy to give our mother a hand in making them. They were with other desserts for the holiday season always made at Lecter Manor. Always tradition when I was a boy. Those that just finished baking are not them though,” Hannibal shared, taking the expensive copper metal non-stick cookie tray that held something else that was baked and smelled deliciously of a familiar cookie scent to Will.

“Huh, Those smell familiar, What did you bake in there Babe? They almost smell like…” Will asked, eyes widening in complete surprise while his nose continued taking in the marvelous smells of cinnamon, vanilla, and poppy seeds continuing to fill their kitchen. 

“I thought that it would be nice for us to have a variety of cookies for us to indulge ourselves in for our first Christmas together hereafter the rebirth we have had since last year after our fall into the sea. So, do you remember when we were having our seafood feast? Thanksgiving last month, how you had shared with me those childhood memories you had as a boy? You talked about times you would visit your father's older brother, you're Uncle Jackson, and his wife, your Aunt Ruby. They had lived in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Happier times with your Father...when he sober mostly during Christmas. Seeing your aunt and uncle, if your father and his seasonal traveling for other labor jobs permitted it", Hannibal reminded him. 

There was an honest, warm grin on his sharp-boned face as he took the tray of cinnamon and vanilla poppy seed cookies to the cooling rack on the nearby center island counter for them to cool on top of what had been there. 

“You made my Aunt Ruby Graham's special homemade family recipe secret Sugar-Poppy Seed Happy Cookies? How? How did you get her recipe?! You and I are all the way here in Cuba, fucks sake, Hannibal?” Will had screamed, with astonishment. He immediately flew to the tray of cooling down cookies to inspect them himself. 

“It was a risky mission for me to make this little early Christmas gift for you to happen, you see. I knew that I could not risk going back to the states,” Hannibal began to calmly explain, as he watched amusingly as his spouse examined over the just-baked cookies, staring and picking up one while blowing on it nonstop to try cooling it down. “So, I sent one of my own little Saint Nicholas's Elves to speak to go in my place to look for and find your aunt's home to retrieve the cookie recipe for me. Be Careful dear; I would hate for you to burn your tongue or your lips." Hannibal tried to caution Will, knowing the curly-haired brunette would ignore him. 

“Ouch! I'm fine but oh, my god! Holy shit, these are my Aunt's cookies! They feel and taste exactly like how she would make her cookies for me and my cousins, her kids, Uncle Jackson, and my Dad whenever it was any holiday but mostly for Christmas. Only during the Christmas holidays would she make a bigger batch of them for when all of us family-wise would come to visit their home for Christmas get-togethers. She would always send Dad and me back home with a giant ass mason cookie jar with a big holiday bow. Then also she sees to it to pack some Christmas dinner leftovers to last us a few days or a week,” Will cried with a delightful moan as he kept chewing with his teeth into the cookie, as his memories from childhood kicked into his mind. 

“I thought you would enjoy these, having something to remember a loved one by that would make this holiday warmer as I would be with my Mother’s little ears. Chiyoh said it was not too hard finding your Aunt Ruby, with all the information I had provided her with based on what you had told me in stories and memories you shared about her home, the neighborhood. Our girl, Chiyoh, had no problems with using her selective skills and stealth to find her without any issues. The FBI and old Jack not knowing all about your relatives on your late Father's side had ensured her of that.” Hannibal smiled, feeling happily content with warmth to watch his beautiful husband moving in to pluck another cookie from the tray and a cooling rack. 

“Figures you would send Chiyoh out to retrieve anything when you need something. I hope Chiyoh was not scaring the hell out of my Aunt Ruby, did she." Will, could not help but ask with a raised eyebrow to Hannibal. Will was still eating that second cookie.

“Oh no, no. Chiyoh knows better than to harm the family that you and I deeply love and care about. She said it was quite easy to gain your Aunt’s trust once she assured her by showing her proof that she was a close friend to your beloved nephew. Chiyoh personally said that it was quite intriguing of the shotgun that your elderly Aunt had pointed at her. It seems that Ruby had assured her that her shotgun was quote, ‘locked and loaded with enough bullets to take her down if she was either from the bastard lying FBI or the bullshit spewing gossip newspapers or online nonsense blogs’. Much like when she had it seems had encountered our dear Ms. Lounds.” Hannibal shared. 

The man chuckled as he silently recalled the interesting phone call that he and his adopted “sister” like cousin Chiyoh had told him of her first impression encounter that she had with her brother’s husband’s _ ‘Southern Spitfire Gun Packing Aunt’ _ two weeks before. 

“Yeah, my Aunt Ruby and Uncle Jackson like my good old Daddy and the rest of the Southern Graham clan don’t have much love or trust for two things our Great-Grandparents never cared for in America; The FBI or Police and the Media Reporters of the world being nosy bastards trying to stick their noses and necks into our business, or messing with any one of our family blood,” Will laughed darkly with amusement, “Freddie wouldn’t and probably didn’t even get a word edge in of even trying to say hello to Auntie Ruby when she showed up at their front porch and door. See, I’m her favorite nephew of our family. She and Uncle Jackson practically raised me taking me in before the law or child social services could step in after my Dad had died from that alcoholism and a bad poisoned filled boozed liver and kidneys before I ever had made it into junior high.” 

“I see, Then it isn’t surprising that with your closeness to them that your Aunt Ruby wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone with her armed shotgun for trying to capture you on the law’s side or someone like Ms. Lounds trying to continue making money off of slandering you and your character,” Hannibal nodded. 

“Exactly, My Auntie Ruby could care less with anything I may have done or been accused of doing or being, I’m still her beloved nephew that she loves and raised. We’re close, like you and Chiyoh are I suppose. My Aunt wouldn’t hesitate to kill for me or her kids and my Uncle, just like you wouldn’t hesitate Babe. Did Chiyoh say how she was or tell her anything about me or us?” Will couldn’t help but ask, being curious, and wondering how his Aunt, the closest thing to a Mother figure he had growing up, became a man. 

“Chiyoh said that after explaining, and showing some photos of herself with both you and me together, that you were very much alive despite you having been declared legally dead with me, that your Aunt had believed her. She had allowed her inside, offered her a kind and generous southern hospitality of some sweet tea, some sandwiches, and some of her favorite whiskey even. Your Aunt, Chiyoh said, had won her over with her sweet tea and stuffed to the brine honey smoked ham sandwiches. It's hard to impress my sister with food.” Hannibal answered, while starting to prepare some more of Ruby Graham’s cookies, the leftover cookie batter in the cold metal mixing bowl nearby on the counter space, with other various kitchen items and ingredients for baking. 

“Guess she’s got a new fan of her homemade cooking and fixing up then,” Will chuckled.

“It seems so. Your Aunt and Chiyoh talked for a while. She had been the only one home at that time while your Uncle was on a weekend fishing trip with his friends. Chiyoh had explained some things within reasoning to her about you after all of the chaos that had happened with what had led to your ‘death’ concerning the FBI and Jack, that you were perfectly fine, living a new life abroad with your husband who you had met while abroad traveling in the last year under a new identity, and fell in love with.” Hannibal continued to explain, sharing. 

“Knowing my Aunt and how she is, she probably took it all in and calmly accepted it all. She had been the first person in my life who knew me, how I was with everything, and regardless accepted me for me, and what I wanted in life. So me falling for a man, and getting hitched being madly in love with them wouldn’t have surprised her. Maybe it’d give my Uncle a heart attack in panic shock, but my Aunt Ruby wouldn’t judge, she’d be happy for me.” Will nodded, smiling, knowing how very understanding and loving without judgment his Aunt was despite her southern upbringing, that’s how their family of the Graham clan was, accepting and different than others. 

“That’s what Chiyoh had said that she had said in many ways. Your Aunt said that she didn’t need to know where you were specifically, all she cared about that you were alive and well, and happy. As well as wanting to be sure that I was your ‘European Husband, a once chef, and traveler that came from a good family’ were taking damn good care of you with the love and respect that you deserved. She was quite very vocal about that and wanted to make sure that the Feds wouldn’t get their hands on you in your new life as she had told Chiyoh. Of course, Chiyoh had assured her that you were being well-loved, well cared for by me, and were completely happy. And that when needed, any time, that she could privately from a prepaid number and mobile phone that Chiyoh had given her of one of our many throws away simple cell phones that she could call you herself privately without any worrying or trouble.” 

Will had stopped eating the cookies from the tray immediately after hearing that. He hadn’t been able to talk to his beloved adoptive mother Ruby in almost an entire year and almost weeks before everything concerning having to assist Jack and Alana in capturing Dolerhyde had happened. He hadn’t been able to have any connections with anyone or anything from his past life in the states. (Save for Buster, Winston, and Zoe when Chiyoh with Hannibal had arranged for her to have dognapped them back from Molly’s new home in Florida, and smuggling them to their residence privately in Cuba.) Knowing that his only living relatives, especially Ruby believing thanks to the official news reports and papers with social media that he was declared legally dead, probably had devastated her. Now that he knew that his husband and sister-in-law, were both able to bring her back in many ways into his life. This new life he had made with Hannibal, and their reunited furry pack canine trio, with memories of his Aunt’s family cookies, felt like the greatest gifts that Hannibal could have given him for the holidays.

Will didn’t hesitate to grab Hannibal from behind, into an immediate hug while the man had been busy trying to spoon drop the next cookie batch onto its new baking tray.

“Thank you, Hannibal. These are the best double Christmas gifts that you could ever give me this year that has come close to topping when you got us our dogs, our babies back. My Aunt Ruby Graham and her best cookies in all of the South. I'm going to call my aunt in a while on one of our backup burner phones, while you're busy fixing us supper.” 

“You're welcomed, my beloved, happy to have done this for you. You know you could ask me for anything, to do anything for you and I will gladly make it happen. Would you like to help me prepare to make my Mother’s and Grandmother’s cookies later after dinner? I could always use an extra pair of hands preparing them,” Hannibal asked, grinning as he leaned back into Will’s hug, feeling his smoothly shaven face and curly locks of hair against his neck and shoulder wonderfully.

“ I'm happy to help you. Do you think we could try to make a few doggy editable cookies for Winston, Buster, and Zoe too? They have all been quite good for us and Santa these past months, with some little mischief-making from Buster but nothing too bad to warrant any pet-favored coal in his dog stocking this year", Will asked musingly with a grin on Hannibal's back neck.

“Then, I supposed they have been on their very best behavior this year...especially Buster when it comes to not disturbing my potted herbs and chili peppers in the backyard garden," Hannibal agreed with a nod. 

“Great, our first Christmas here in our new home, a new life is perfect then," Will concluded happily.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the first story short drabble of holidays completed.   
> The next drabble/prompt story continuing in this series of holiday prompts will be: "Wishes".  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Fill free to leave any comments or feedback if you have any whether you liked or loved this first of many short stories to this series. I read every comment left, and see every kudos or like left too.
> 
> Until the next one that is posted up ASAP, have a nice day this winter January month, and please be safe out there everyone.  
> XOXO


End file.
